The Other Companions: Beth
by theothercompanions
Summary: A fanfiction series detailing the adventures of OC companions between the canon companions on-screen.


Chapter 1: Beth

He snapped his fingers, striding towards blue wooden doors that quickly swung inwards. Metal grates under his feet clanked loudly as he entered the smaller-on-the-outside blue box. My black boots crunched over the dry orange leaves scattered loosely over the grass in the familiar park as I ran after him. I paused at the doors of the police box and breathed in, listening out for the birds, bicycle bells ringing, and runners awkwardly apologising to each other as they avoided collisions. Because the thing about travelling with the Doctor is, you never know when you'll hear those everyday sounds again. Or whether you'll hear them again at all.

"Anywhere you want. It's a spaceship," he paused, "and a time machine." His voiced echoed around the large room. He turned to face me and grinned. I was still outside the box, staring in, fidgeting with the hem of my blue dress. My fingers traced over the stitches at the bottom. Slowly, I took a few steps inside. The wooden doors creaked and slammed shut on their own behind me. The green column in the centre of the room hummed and pulsated in amusement. It was a week since I last encountered the magic box, and it wasn't really by choice.

Edinburgh Castle. 2013. That's where and when I first met the Doctor. Who knows though, if that's where the Doctor first met me. An Amelia Williams novel led me to Edinburgh, in search of more biographical clues as to why a great American novelist would write stories set in Scotland. Her vivid descriptions must hold some kind of truth right? I mean, anyone studying literature would know that there are rumours surrounding the late Miss Williams and how she was somehow linked to the lost Melody Malone manuscripts, and I needed a little extra for my first undergraduate research paper. And why didn't she ever return to the United Kingdom? There must have been a reason. Why was she buried in New York? I wanted to find out why.

They'd closed the castle for a special haunted tour thing that evening. It always puzzled me as to why people willingly paid money for those, to be scared silly. But that's where I was going to get my clues. The 'Amelia' Tour, it was called. I'm not entirely sure why I went on it. She never formally lived here, but set a few books in the area, and everyone made up odd theories. There will probably wasn't an ounce of truth anywhere on this tour. I doubted that she even visited the castle. I was skeptical. And perhaps more importantly, I was late. I considered turning back. There were plenty of other places around the city where I could find what I needed. I'm still trying to decide whether continuing was the best decision I made.

My brown satchel bounced against my legs as I ran through the courtyard. The cold night air made it an effort to breathe. I was never much of a runner at school. I silently cursed my younger self for not trying harder in my P.E. classes. It was a clear night. No clouds. No planets either. That was odd when planets appeared in the sky, and the machines rained down. Some people are still denying it, coming up with weird theories on how it happened. My friend's Aunt Donna is one of those. I can't stand them. Taking my glasses off to wipe away the inevitable condensation that would form, I pushed open the heavy wooden door at the end of the courtyard with all my body weight. I replaced my glasses and looked around the empty corridor. It was dimly lit with old-looking lanterns. Probably cheap fakes from the local costume store. I closed the door behind me.

"Hello?" The Doctor snapped his fingers in front of my face, bringing me out of my little daydream. A week ago. It felt like yesterday. Maybe it was yesterday, for the Doctor.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about..."

"All of time and space. Anywhere. In the TARDIS, and you're daydreaming? Honestly."

"Doctor." I said, attempting to be assertive, though my voice wobbled slightly. I knew he wanted to avoid what was coming. "Who was she though, Doctor? Who was Amelia Williams?"


End file.
